


I'll Wait For You

by hurtfulknife



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfulknife/pseuds/hurtfulknife
Summary: Mina and Nayeon have been roommates for a year now, and they've fallen into a routine. When the two were on a holiday or break, Mina would just spend hours watching movies on her bed and Nayeon would head out by herself to sing at a karaoke alone.Mina would stay up waiting for her and Nayeon would check up on Mina before she goes to sleep. The two have not been subtle about their liking on each other but they haven't said anything to each other about it. But actions speak louder than words.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	I'll Wait For You

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some things twice have said about themselves around early 2018 (or earlier)
> 
> i wrote this in may 2018, it's still incomplete but this is a snippet

As much as Mina wanted to enjoy her movie, she couldn’t stop thinking about Nayeon. Her roommate would always go out for hours to come back nearing midnight. Of course Mina would be worried about her, especially when she knows Nayeon goes out alone. Nayeon has a lot of friends and the same goes for Mina, but when she wants to do something, she’d get it done with or without company.

11:28 and Mina hears Nayeon enter the house. Mina stays still and tries her best to focus on the movie. She didn’t need Nayeon to know that she was worrying about her. 14 minutes later (but who’s counting?), Nayeon enters the room after getting ready for bed. Nayeon’s eyes landed on Mina who remained in the same position since the morning when she left her. Nayeon laughed causing Mina to look up from her screen.

“Oh, you’re back?” Mina smiled at Nayeon.

Nayeon hummed as a response and sat on Mina’s bed. “What’re you watching?” her eyes flickered from Mina’s face to the laptop screen.

“Black Panther,” Mina replied while she kept her eyes glued to the screen, not paying any mind to Nayeon’s stare on her face.

“Can I-” Nayeon begins her sentence but Mina knowingly moves aside for Nayeon to join her on her bed.

“You know me so well, Mina,” Nayeon giggles and pats Mina’s head softly.

Mina playfully rolls her eyes with a scoff before readjusting herself and the laptop to a more comfortable position for the both of them. The two ended up laying on their backs and turning the movie off. Mina suggested for them to just have a quiet moment together and an albeit surprised Nayeon agreed.

Laid on their backs staring at the ceiling shoulder to shoulder, the two sighed contently. Nayeon looks to her side to see Mina closing her eyes with a slight smile. Nayeon’s heart swelled at the sight. 

Nayeon didn’t know what came over her. One moment she was just turning her head to look at Mina, and the next, she was Nayeon pretends that she didn’t hear Mina’s breath hitch when Nayeon leaned closer to her face.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave feedback ! i might finish this soon


End file.
